memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nichelle Nichols
| geboorteplaats = Robbins, Illinois V.S. | sterfdatum = | sterfplaats = | imdb = nm0629675 | afbeelding2 = | beschrijving2 = |}} Nichelle Nichols speelde communicatie officier Nyota Uhura in Star Trek: The Original Series en in de eerste films. Ook werd er archiefmateriaal van haar gebruikt in de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine ''aflevering "Trials and Tribble-ations". Haar eerste verschijning was in "The Corbomite Maneuver" en haar laatste in ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Ze werd op 28 december geboren in Robbins, Illinois, V.S.. Ze is goed bevriend met Dr. Mae Jemison. Jemison was een fan van Star Trek waardoor ze ervoor koos om een NASA astronaut te worden. Optredens Uhura * Star Trek: The Original Series: ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" • "Mudd's Women" • "The Man Trap" • "The Naked Time" • "Charlie X" • "Balance of Terror" • "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" • "Dagger of the Mind" • "The Conscience of the King" • "The Galileo Seven" • "Court Martial" • "The Menagerie, Deel I" • "The Menagerie, Deel II" • "Shore Leave" • "The Squire of Gothos" • "Arena" • "The Alternative Factor" • "Tomorrow is Yesterday" • "The Return of the Archons" • "A Taste of Armageddon" • "Space Seed" • "This Side of Paradise" • "Errand of Mercy" • "The City on the Edge of Forever" • "Operation -- Annihilate!" • "Catspaw" • "Metamorphosis" • "Friday's Child" • "Who Mourns for Adonais?" • "Amok Time" • "The Changeling" • "Mirror, Mirror" • "The Deadly Years" • "I, Mudd" • "The Trouble with Tribbles" • "Bread and Circuses" • "Journey to Babel" • "A Private Little War" • "The Gamesters of Triskelion" • "Obsession" • "The Immunity Syndrome" • "A Piece of the Action" • "By Any Other Name" • "Return to Tomorrow" • "Patterns of Force" • "The Ultimate Computer" • "The Omega Glory" • "Assignment: Earth" • "Spectre of the Gun" • "Elaan of Troyius" • "The Enterprise Incident" • "And the Children Shall Lead" • "Spock's Brain" • "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" • "The Tholian Web" • "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky" • "Day of the Dove" • "Plato's Stepchildren" • "Wink of an Eye" • "That Which Survives" • "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" • "Whom Gods Destroy" • "The Mark of Gideon" • "The Lights of Zetar" • "The Cloud Minders" • "Requiem for Methuselah" • "The Savage Curtain" * Star Trek: Films: ** "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" • "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" • "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" • "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" • "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" • "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" * Star Trek: The Animated Series: ** • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" (archief beeld) Andere karakters * Star Trek: The Original Series: ** "Mirror, Mirror" als Uhura (spiegel) * Star Trek: The Animated Series: ** Computerstem in "The Lorelei Signal" en "The Infinite Vulcan" ** Davison in "The Lorelei Signal" ** Briel in "The Terratin Incident" Afbeelding:Dara (Taurean).jpg|Dara ( ) Afbeelding:Anne Nored.jpg|Anne Nored ( ) Afbeelding:Alice, 2269.jpg|Alice ( ) Afbeelding:Motherlode female Ursinoid miner.jpg|Vrouwelijke Ursinoid mijnwerker ( ) Afbeelding:Devna.jpg|Devna ( ) Afbeelding:Kali.jpg|Kali ( ) Afbeelding:Magen face - Cygnian.jpg|Magen ( ) Afbeelding:Delta Theta III entity.jpg|Delta Theta III wezen ( ) Afbeelding:Sarah April, old.jpg|Sarah April ( ) Afbeelding:Karla Five.jpg|Karla Five ( ) Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle Nichols, Nichelle de:Nichelle Nichols en:Nichelle Nichols es:Nichelle Nichols fr:Nichelle Nichols it:Nichelle Nichols pl:Nichelle Nichols